yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janki Enchanto
Janki Enchanto is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. Janki have dark, navy green hair with bangs covering his right eye. His hair goes down almost to his lip. His left eye is shown to be purple. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, he has the Heroic persona. If he sees the player murder anyone, he will run to fight them. He can fight against murderers, and has a very weak level of self-defense. He will give Ayano a suspicious look if Ayano aims her phone at him. Routine At 7:05 AM, Janki enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he goes next to the delinquents area to peek at Vicitima Geishisha. At 8:00 AM, Janki walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes eat lunch alone at the rooftop. Janki walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. He then heads to the Gardening club for peek at Vicitima Geishisha, Wittnesu Schanin, Odoroki Misutikken and Osore Yowaidesu Where stays there until rest of the day. Background For the very long time Janki have crush at Vicitima Geishisha. Vicitima hate him and always offend him along with her friends. Janki is hated by the whole school and have low grades. Yandere Chan is able to matchmake him with Vicitima, then Vicitima Social life will be ruined. Task Janki will ask Yandere Chan for drugs. Yandere Chan will be able to buy them from Info Chan and give him. After doing Task, Janki will go to the toilet to the class time Relationships Vicitima Geishisha Vicitima hate Janki and bully him. She is gossip about him and humiliates him. Janki is in love with Vicitima for several of years. Yandere Chan is able to matchmake him with Vicitima. Osore Yowaidesu They are really good Friends. They trust each other and support together. If Osore will see murder or Corpse she will run to him for help. However, Osore hides his friendship with Janki from the rest of flowers gossipers. Odoroki Misutikken Odoroki hate Janki, and he hate her too. She always tell him that he is not a real man and he is loser. She humiliates him, insults him and gossip about him. If Yandere Chan will matchmake Vicitima and Janki, Odoroki will be happy because she will start ruining Vicitima reputation to Janki level. Wittnesu Schanin Wittnesu does not like Janki. She humiliates him, insults him and gossip about him. If Yandere Chan will matchmake Vicitima and Janki, Wittnesu will be offended at Vicitima and they will finish their relationship with her friend. Gallery Vicitima's suitros peeking.png Janki Court.png Janki and Vicitima confesion.png Janki and Vicitima .png Janki and Vicitima lunch.png Janki lunch .png Flower gossipers after school.png Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Gardening Club Category:Heroic Category:Heterosexual Category:Very Weak Category:Fanon Suitors Category:Classroom 1-1